Just Love Me!
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke -sang idola para gadis disekolah- adalah pewaris kelompok Yakuza! Hinata Hyuuga adalah kekasihnya. Tapi, kenapa sasuke yang lemah lembut, berubah jadi kuat ketika sedang marah ?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : adaptasi dari komik Shiiba Nana berjudul Just Love Me, aku hanya membuat versi fanfic-nya. OOC. DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata–..."

Seorang Laki-laki bermata Onyx dan berambut raven itu mendatangi kelas 11-2 dan memanggil seorang gadis bermata Lavender yang terlihat tengah memasukkan semua bukunya kedalam tas. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati sang kekasih tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ayo pulang bersama!" Ajaknya.

Hinata –gadis itu- tersenyum cerah dan mendekati kekasihnya. Laki-laki itu Sasuke Uchiha. Keren, baik. Pangeran idaman semua orang. Tapi sekarang, dia adalah pangeran Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Beruntung, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Maaf lama, ya!" Ujar Hinata dengan mengampit lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hinata. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong kelas 11 dengan bergurau yang terkadang membuat murid lain yang melihatnya memandang mereka iri.

Didalam perjalanan pulang mereka mengobrol banyak hal sampai tanpa sadar mereka hampir sampai dirumah Hinata.

"Iya, Guru Gai itu cepat sekali menghapus papan tulis, 'kan ?" Kata Hinata tertawa kecil ketika mengingat salah satu Gurunya itu. "Aku selalu tidak sempat menyalin semuanya. Aku menulisnya lama, sih." Lanjutnya

 **SET**

Sasuke mengambil buku Sejarah dan memberikannya pada Hinata, "Ini.. Catatanku! Bawa pulang saja."

Hinata menerimanya dengan senang, "wah! Terimakasih, aku tertolong!" Ujarnya.

Perjalanan pulang Hinata dengan Sasuke berakhir dalam sekejap. "Daaghh!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pamit.

"Ah! Iya."

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh darinya dengan tatapan sendu. _'Aku selalu berpikir, kalau aku ingin lebih lama berada disampingnya,'_ batin Hinata.

"Ah! Ada yang ku lupakan." Sasuke berbalik, lelaki itu kembali berdiri didepan Hinata.

 **CHUP!**

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata. Hanya menempel. Setelah itu ia melepaskannya. Mereka masih bertatapan dengan jarak dekat.

"Sampai besok.." Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Semenit, sedetik, hanya berada disisi Sasuke saja, Hinata jadi suka padanya. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

 **SREK**

Sebuah kertas tiba-tiba terjatuh dari buku milik Sasuke. Hinata mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

 _'Ini.. Tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok ? Kalau ini tidak ada, bagaimana Sasuke-kun akan mengerjakannya ?'_ Pikir Hinata. Tiba-tiba dia memiliki ide untuk mengembalikan kertas itu pada Sasuke. Dengan segera ia berlari kearah Sasuke pergi tadi, ia berharap masih bisa menyusul laki-laki itu.

Hinata telah sampai disebuah komplek perumahan elit. Ia memutar pandangannya, menengkok kanan-kiri mencari rumah Sasuke.

"Seharusnya ada disekitar sini. Blok 3 nomor 7" gumam Hinata.

Jika dipikir, Hinata belum pernah sekalipun pergi kerumah Sasuke.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Seru Hinata senang. Ia melihat Sasuke didepan sebuah rumah dengan pagar tinggi dan gerbang kayu menjulang.

 **PLUK!**

Hinata berlari dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"HI–HINATA!? KE.. KENAPA..." Sasuke terkejut. Sangat. Melihat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba ada didepan rumahnya. Tepat pada saat itu gerbang rumah Sasuke terbuka lebar.

"Tuan Muda! Selamat Datang Kembali!"

 **DOENG!**

Beberapa orang, 10 atau bahkan 20 orang berjajar rapi dikanan dan kiri menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Hinata terkejut melihat itu semua. _'A-apa ini?'_

Sekitar 5 orang, mungkin mereka bodyguard Sasuke, mendekati pasangan kekasih itu.

"Kami cemas, Tuan Muda!" Ucap seseorang berkepala botak berdiri dibelakang Sasuke.

"Karena Tuan pulangnya lama, kupikir Tuan diculik kelompok lain." Kata seorang yang lain cemas.

Hinata hanya menatap orang-orang sangar ini dengan bingung.

"Lihat! Kalau Tuan Muda tidak disiplin, bawahanmu jadi mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu.."

"KAKASHI-SAN !?" Panggil Sasuke terkejut. Kakashi, laki-laki bermasker itu kembali menutup kedua matanya.

"Sebagai pendidik Tuan Muda, Aku, Kakashi Hatake merasa menyesal." Kakashi membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke, "Kau harus lebih disiplin. Kau ini penerus ketua kelompok Uchiha yang terhormat, 'kan ?"

Hinata melebarkan matanya antara takut dan terkejut.

"Eh.. Sasuke-kun.. Kelompok Uchiha? Ketua kelompok ?"

Sasuke menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu."

Sasuke menatap kedua mata Lavender milik Hinata, bersiap untuk memberitahu kekasihnya, "keluargaku itu Yakuza!"

 **DOENG!**

"YAKUZA ?!" Teriak Hinata terkejut. Sangat-sangat terkejut.

"Kamu jadi benci sama aku, ya ?" Tanya Sasuke sedih.

"Eh– bukan.." Hinata mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tuan Muda!"

Tiba-tiba kini Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Siapa dia ?"

 **DEG!**

 _'Seram! Tapi...'_

"Aku.. Hinata! Pacarnya Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Hinata dengan memberanikan dirinya. Sasuke memandang Hinata takjub. Semua orang menatap Hinata datar, bahkan bisa dibilang terlihat menyeramkan, namun tiba-tiba..

"Wah! Ini patut dirayakan!"

Sepertinya Hinata diterima. Ia tersenyum canggung ketika 2 bawahan sasuke mendekatinya.

"Tuan Muda bisa mengajak gadis kerumah! Itu artinya dia sudah dewasa!" Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Tolong bantu Tuan Muda, ya, Nona!"

"Mohon bantuannya Nona!" Akhirnya mereka bergandengan dan tertawa bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata saat ini tengah duduk disebuah ruangan bergaya jepang. Hanya ada sebuah meja ditengah ruangan dan beberapa lemari didekat dinding. Sasuke memberikan Hinata segelas minuman.

"Silahkan!"

Hinata menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. "Maaf ya. Aku jadi terlalu semangat."

"Tidak apa-apa."

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Sebuah ketukan terdengar. Beberapa wanita memasuki ruangan membawa banyak makanan dan meletakkan didepan Sasuke dan Hinata. Jamuan Penyambutan.

"Tapi, ini bisa kuhabiskan semua tidak ya ?" Tanya Hinata semangat. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Tidak.. Tidak perlu dihabiskan." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris.

Hinata mengambil Tempura dan memakannya. Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam. Hanya memperhatikan gadisnya.

"–tadi terimakasih, ya, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh ?" Hinata berhenti memakan makanannya dan melihat Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menunduk.

"Soal keluargaku.." Sasuke terdiam sesaat sambil menutup mata, "Selama ini, kalau orang tahu.. Mereka jadi takut dan menjauhiku. Aku bersyukur, Hinata masih mau jadi pacarku walau sudah tahu tentang itu."

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang saat ini tengah menatapnya juga. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Hinata artikan, lega, bahagia. "Aku, senang sekali." Tambahnya.

 **DEG!**

Hinata melihat mata itu. Mata yang selalu menghipnotisnya.

"Hinata–"

"Sasuke-kun–"

Seakan saling terpesona, mereka perlahan menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka sebentar lagi akan berpagut.

"Oooh," seorang lelaki tiba-tiba muncul dan menangkup wajahnya sendiri sambil memandang wajah Hinata. "Jadi ini pacarnya Sasuke ?"

"KYAA!" Seketika itu juga Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpelukan terkejut.

"Tampangnya diatas rata-rata, ya!" Gumam laki-laki itu.

"Ki–Kiba!?"

"Hai." Sapa laki-laki yang bernama Kiba itu dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Adikmu ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Dia sepupuku. Kiba Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke yang tetap memandang Kiba. "Hati-hati ya Hinata. Dia ini..."

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat Hinata yang saat ini telah berdiri didepan Kiba.

 **PLUK**

Hinata meletakkan tangan kanannya dikepala Kiba. "Lucunya, kamu sekolah di SMP mana ?"

Apa ? SMP ? Hinata tidak tahu jika saat ini Kiba sudah kelas 1 SMA!

 **CREK**

Kiba mengambil pistolnya dan menodongnya dikening Hinata. "Gadis kurang ajar! Kalau berani bicara sembarangan," **KLIK**. Kiba menarik pelatuknya. "Nanti kuledakkan kepalamu!"

 **DRAP**

Sasuke berlari mendekati Kiba, "Hentikan Kiba! Lepaskan Hinata!"

 **DUK**

Kiba mendorong tubuh Sasuke menggunakan kakinya. Alhasil Sasuke terjatuh tak berdaya.

 **DUG**

"BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!"

Hinata memukul kepala Kiba dan merebut pistolnya dari tangan Kiba. Laki-laki itu hanya memegang kepalanya –yang dipukul Hinata- dan menatap gadis itu tak percaya.

"Lagipula, kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Jangan main-main menodongkan benda seperti ini sama orang!" Omel Hinata.

"Hinata! Berikan benda itu padaku!" Pinta Sasuke dengan khawatir. Hinata menyerahkan benda itu pada Sasuke, namun, masih menatap Kiba kesal.

"Dasar! Biarpun ini cuma mainan, kalau kena..."

 **DOR!**

Belum sampai benda itu jatuh ditangan Sasuke, sepertinya tangan Hinata tidak sengaja menarik pemicu-nya sehingga peluru yang ada didalam pistol itupun keluar. Dan tanpa sengaja pula wajah tampan Sasuke tergores sedikit oleh peluru yang melaju dalam hitungan detik itu.

"I–itu betulan ?! Sasuke-kun bisa mati! Perlu plester!"

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Apalagi ketika melihat darah segar mulai muncul di luka sang kekasih. Sedang cepat hinata mengambil sebuah plester di sakunya. Ia memang selalu membawa benda itu, kemanapun ia pergi. Entah apa alasannya.

"Dasar Bodoh!" Gumam Kiba. Kemudian laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, "aku suka anak itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah. Hinata dan Sasuke seperti biasa, selalu pergi kesekolah bersama. Walau Sasuke tidak menjemput Hinata, ia selalu menunggu gadis itu di perempatan sebelum sekolah.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju SMA mereka, SMA Konoha.

"Kemarin maaf, ya! Aku membuatmu takut." Kata Sasuke menyesal ketika mengingat hari kemarin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula mereka bukan orang jahat."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata. "Tapi kau harus berhati-hati terhadap Kiba." Kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Karena kita beda sekolah, selama kau tidak datang kerumahku. Kalian tidak akan bertemu kan ?" Ujar Sasuke senang.

"Hai!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang tengah mereka bicarakan sudah berdiri digerbang sekolah mereka dan orang itu juga menyapa mereka. Hinata dan Sasuke hanya bisa terkejut melihat Kiba, terlebih lagi dengan ucapan bocah itu.

"Mulai hari ini aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah disini juga!" Seru Kiba dengan cengiran khasnya.

 _'Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat buruk..'_ Batin Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Seperti biasa, Sasuke dan Hinata akan selalu bersama. Seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang, pergi ke Kantin bersama.

"Kursinya penuh, ya!" Ucap Sasuke saat mereka sudah ada dikantin. "Kita beli sesuatu lalu makan dikelas saja, yuk ?!"

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya, boleh."

 **SRET**

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menaruh lengannya dibahu Hinata begitu saja.

"Aduh! Hanya karena tidak ada kursi kalian menyerah ?" Tutur Kiba dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Hei!"

Kiba memanggil para bawahannya yang entah sedari kapan sudah ada disana. Seakan mengerti dengan perintah boss nya, merekapun segera melaksanakan tugas. Yaitu menyingkirkan orang-orang agar Tuan Muda mereka bisa duduk.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli sesuatu dikantin dan memutuskan untuk pergi kekelas. Diikuti oleh Kiba dan para bawahannya dibelakang.

"Dasar! Mereka memaksa kita memakan makanan tidak enak begitu!" Gumam Kiba.

"Si Pendek itu kelas 10, 'kan ?! Kenapa dia berkeliaran dilorong kelas 11 ?" Bisik seorang murid laki-laki saat gerombolan Sasuke dan Hinata lewat.

 **CREK**

"Kamu mau mati ?!" Kiba mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkan pistol itu ke kepala murid laki-laki yang berbisik tadi.

"Aduh, seram..."

"Anak itu sepupunya Sasuke, 'kan ?"

"Bohong?! Yang benar ?"

Kini semua murid yang ada di sepanjang lorong berbisik-bisik ketika melihat kejadian tadi.

"Dia seperti Yakuza, ya ?"

 **DEG**

Tubuh Sasuke dan Hinata menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaan seseorang itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya kemudian menghela nafas berat lalu ia kembali melangkah.

 _'Gawat! Kalau seperti ini terus, rahasia keluarga Sasuke bisa terbongkar. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!'_ Batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

 **Ting–Tong**

Seorang gadis bersyal putih terlihat menekan bell sebuah rumah. Rumah milik keluarga Uchiha. Gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, kekasih Sasuke Uchiha.

 **KRIET**

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal dan berambut keriting hitam membuka pintu gerbangnya.

"Oh, kau Nona-nya Tuan Muda, 'kan ?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian laki-laki itu mempersilahkan Hinata masuk lebih dalam di Kediaman Uchiha ini.

"Biar kupanggilkan Tuan Muda dulu." Ujar laki-laki itu dan meninggalkan Hinata sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena ucapan Hinata.

"Bukan. Hari ini aku bukan ingin menemui Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah Hinata sekarang. Berdiri didepan seorang anak laki-laki yang –lebih muda darinya- tengah meminum sebotol Sake. Laki-laki itu menyeringai ketika ia melihat sesosok gadis cantik didepannya.

"Aku senang kau datang menemuiku. Akhirnya kau mau beralih dari si Lemah Sasuke ?"

"Tolong jangan berbuat onar disekolah lagi." Hinata. Gadis itu mengabaikan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kiba. Seharusnya ia tahu tentang dengan siapa dia berhadapan.

"HAH ?!"

"Jika orang-orang tahu kalau keluarga Sasuke, Yakuza, Sasuke bisa menderita lagi." Kata Hinata bersungguh-sungguh.

Kiba tertawa mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Memangnya kenapa ? Biarkan saja semua orang tahu. Lagipula, aku benci dia." Ucap Kiba dan kembali menenggak Sake-nya.

 **BRUK**

Hinata duduk bersimpuh didepan Kiba. Menundukkan kepalanya memohon.

"Cukup disekolah saja.. Kumohon!"

Kiba tercengang. Gadis ini..

"Waktu itu.." **TREK**. Kiba meletakkan botol Sake itu begitu saja. "Kubilang _'tampangmu diatas rata-rata'_ , kata-kata itu kutarik."

Kiba tersenyum dan meraih dagu Hinata. "Kamu cantik sekali. Masa, kau minta tolong dengan tangan kosong ?" Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, "kalau aku menuruti permintaanmu, kau mau memberiku apa ?"

 **BRAK**

Kedua anak adam-hawa yang tengan serius berbincang itu terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang. Sasuke Uchiha.

 **GREP**

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan memeluknya "Sasuke-kun–.."

"Ayo pulang, Hinata!"

"Sasuke.. Dia akan kurebut" bisik Kiba saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Sasuke tampak membulatkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-ku.. Anu.. Maaf, ya, aku datang tiba-tiba." Hinata memandang Sasuke yang kini telah membelakanginya. Mereka memang sudah keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Dan sekarang Sasuke mengantarnya pulang.

"Ka–kau marah ?" Tanya Hinata sedih.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Kiba, 'kan ?" Ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang Hinata.

 **GREP**

"Eh ?"

Sasuke berbalik dan mencengkram lengan Hinata. Gadis itu menatap mata Onyx nya,"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Hinata. Kau tidak boleh ikut campur lebih jauh."

Hinata kini menunduk. Ia mencengkram kuat tas tangannya. "Kenapa ? Aku 'kan kekasihmu." Sasuke memandang Hinata sendu, "aku ingin melindungi Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak perlu melindungiku."

Hinata melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Kekasihnya.

"Aku.. Tidak ingin kau datang kerumahku lagi."

"Sa–Sasuke-kun BODOH!"

 **DUGH**

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan berlari. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tidur diatas tanah.

 _'Apanya yang tidak ada hubungannya ? Aku 'kan kekasihnya. Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku ingin menolong.. dan ingin kau mengandalkanku ?'_ Hinata menangis dan terus berlari.

"HINATA! Tunggu, Hinata!"

 _'Kegembiraan, kesedihan.. Aku ingin berbagi semuanya dengan Sasuke-kun'_ batin Hinata kembali menjerit.

 **ZRAT**

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti didekat Hinata dan memasukkannya secara paksa. Sasuke melihat itu dari jauh.

"HINATA!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya. Namun sayang, mobil itu segera melaju dengan cepat.

"Itu mobil Kiba!" Ujar Sasuke risau.

 **CIIIITTT**

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang lain berhenti disamping Sasuke. Dia adalah...

"Tuam Muda! Cepat!"

"Kakashi-san!"

Yang mengendarai mobil sedan hitam itu adalah Kakashi. Pendidik sekaligus orang kepercayaan Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan mengejar mobil Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAK**

Langit tampak berawan ketika seorang pria muda membuka pintu gerbang dengan keras. Pria itu adalah Sasuke. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan suatu kekhawatiran.

"Selamat Datang!" Kiba, dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya berdiri dengan beberapa orang disampingnya. "Cepat juga kau!"

"Sasuke-kun.." Seorang gadis keluar dari balik punggung Kiba.

2 sampai 3 orang menghadang Sasuke agar tidak mendekati boss nya dan gadis itu.

"Hinata!"

Kiba memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku dan tangan kanannya untuk menahan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak berlari kearah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Kiba menyeringai.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, 'kan ? Aku akan merebutnya." Sasuke memandang Kiba dan Hinata dengan tatapan sedih, setetes air mata mengalir dipipu tampannya.

"Kau mau mengambilnya kembali ?! Orang sepertimu... Berkelahi saja tidak bisa." Kiba berhenti, memberi jeda sejenak. "Kursi ketua kelompok, rumah, ratusan bawahan.. Semuanya dijanjikan begitu saja padamu karena kau ahli waris keluarga ini."

Kiba memeluk Hinata dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Hinata. "Jadi.. Boleh, dong. Kau berikan satu saja untukku."

"Kalau tidak mau, kuhajar! Cepat pergi tinggalkan anak ini."

 _'Aku tidak mau.. Kalau Sasuke harus terluka karena aku..'_

"SASUKE-kun.. CEPAT LARI!" Hinata berteriak meminta Sasuke pergi sambil berlinang air mata. Sasuke melihatnya, gadisnya menangis. Tiba-tiba...

 **DUAGH**

Tiga orang yang menahan Sasuke terjatuh. Apa Sasuke yang menjatuhkan mereka ? Sepertinya iya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Melihat sekarang aura Sasuke menjadi gelap dan menyeramkan.

"Yang benar saja kau!" Sasuke berucap datar, tanpa ekspresi, Onyx nya terlihat lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

 **CREK**

Laki-laki itu mengambil pedang yang tadi dipegang salah satu bawahan Kiba. "Kau sudah berani membuat gadisku menangis." **SRET**. Sasuke membuka pedang itu dari bungkusnya. "Kau harus membayar dosamu itu."

 **BAGH**

 **BUGH**

 **DESH**

Sasuke dengan membabi-buta memukul semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Tujuannya kini satu. Membunuh Kiba!

"A-APA ?!" Kiba kini tampak menegang. Sasuke berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Dengan pedang panjang ditangannya, dan berhasil melumpuhkan semua bawahannya seorang diri.

 **SET**

Kakashi berdiri didepan Sasuke bermaksud untuk menghalangi atau menghentikan perbuatan Sasuke. "Tuan Muda.. Sudah cukup!"

"MINGGIR KAKASHI–!"

 **BUAK**

Sasuke melemparkan Kakashi agar tidak menghalangi jalannya. Laki-laki itu seperti kerasukan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

 **GREB**

Sasuke meraih kerah Kiba. "Kursi sebagai ketua kelompok, juga rumah ini... Semuanya akan kuberikan kepadamu. Tapi Hinata,.. Tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun."

 **BRUK**

Sasuke melemparkan atau lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan Kiba ketanah. **SET**. Ia mengangkat pedangnya bersiap untuk menebas Kiba.

 **CUP!**

 **CRANG**

Apa ini ? Ternyata Hinata berlari kearah Sasuke dan langsung mencium lelaki itu saat itu juga. Mereka menautkan bibir mereka. Semakin dalam. Seakan hanya ada mereka di tempat ini. Sedangkan para bawahan Sasuke hanya bisa menganga melihat pemandangan itu.

Tuan Muda mereka berciuman didepan mata mereka. Dan durasi ciumannya SANGAT LAMA!

Keduanya kini telah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan saling menatap penuh cinta.

"Ini... Aku yang melakukannya ?" Tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa saat ia melihat beberapa orang tergeletak entah tewas atau hanya pingsan disekitarnya.

"APA! Dia tidak sadar!?" Pekik salah satu bawahannya terkejut.

Kakashi berjongkok kemudian memeriksa salah satu bawahan yang tergeletak itu. "Semuanya dipukul jatuh dengan bagian belakang pedang!" Gumamnya.

Sasuke memegang kepalanya dan menampilkan raut sedihnya, "waktu melihat kau menangis, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku jadi kosong." Katanya mengadu.

 _'Demi aku.. Dia semarah itu ?!'_ Batin Hinata terharu.

Seakan tersadar sesuatu Sasuke memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata, "Hinata! Tidak ada yang terluka, 'kan ?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke memasang wajah leganya. Kemudian laki-laki itu memeluk Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata. Aku bukannya ingin dilindungi olehmu. Aku ingin melindungimu, Hinata. Apa tidak boleh ?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Hinata tersenyum, pipinya merona dan matanya berlinang.

"Tapi..." Sasuke memperhatikan tubuhnya yang kini berlumuran darah. "Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak pantas menjadi pangeranmu, Hinata."

"Benar juga, ya."

 **DOENG**

"APA ? JADI, BENAR ?" Sasuke berteriak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Mungkin kau bukan pangeran... Tapi Ksatria!" Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan bahagia.

 _'Keren, dan baik hati.. Dia Ksatriaku.. Lebih kuat dari siapapun'_ batin Hinata.

 _'Dan dia.. Ketua kelompok dari mereka semua.'_ Batinnya lagi.

"Pandanganku tentangmu berubah Tuan Muda."

"Hidup Ketua!"

"Aku tidak mengakuinya!" Teriak Kiba tidak terima.

"Mumpung lagi semangat, yang 'itu' juga... Silahkan dituntaskan. Semuanya sudah siap!" Kata Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Entah datangnya dari mana, ada sebuah tempat tidur disini. Mungkinkah mereka tiba-tiba menyiapkan itu semua ? Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bisa menganga melihat perlakuan Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
